What If
by scissorluvjw
Summary: Short story about what if André had tried to act upon his feelings for Jade in 'Jade gets Crushed? How would it affect his relationship with Beck and Jade aswell as Tori.
1. Chapter 1

**this is my second Victorious Fanfiction! Hope you enjoy! I don't own Victorious**

"I think I'm in love with Jade" said André to his best friend Tori Vega.

"I'll get the Cocoa!" said Tori trying to comprehend what her bestfriend had just said.

Tori walked over to her kitchen to get some hot cocoa and trying to understand where her friend was coming from. He had been perfectly fine at school today and she didn't understand why he had jist suddenly fallen in love with Jade West.

She walked back over to the coach, where her dark skinned friend was sitting.

She handed him the cocoa, "dude you can't love Jade!" she said.

"You don't think I know that! But but I don't know what to do, when I feel something I have to let it out!" he replied freakishly quickly.

"Well what are you gonna do about it?" Tori asked wondering if he was actually going to act upon this '_crush'_? Or whatever the hell it was.

"Well I know Beck is one of my best mates and all but I have to tell Jade how I feel! I need to give her an option" he said.

Tori just stared at him. She couldn't believe what he had just said! He wanted to make a move on his best friends girlfriend!

"André! You can't actually be serious! You can't make a move on Jade! Its not RIGHT!" Tori was pretty much screaming at the end but not loud enough to wake anyone up.

"Well... I don't know! I need to at least tell her. To get it off my chest, I'm not expecting her to break up with Beck straight away and date me. Well that would be nice..." he started to say before a hand collided with his cheek.

"André! Listen to me! You're not thinking straight! Jade is BECK'S girlfriend and he is YOUR best friend. You can't actually be thinking like that." Tori literally screamed at him.

"Well you're not one too talk! You kissed Beck on your second day at HA and then you squirted hot cheese over your ex-boyfriend and Cat." André shouted and with that he got up and slammed the door behind him as he left.

Tori sat back on her coach in shock. She couldnt believe André, she had thought he had more morals than going after a girl who was in a relationship to his BEST FRIEND for crying out loud. Then he had tried to tell her how bad she was and that she was the same as him. She just hoped it was his lack of sleep and that he would reason with her and himself tomorrow.

**That's number 1! Please review! I know André is a bit out of character but it's the only way it works with the story. Next up confrontation with Jade and André, will he tell her how he feels?**


	2. Chapter 2

**i don't own victorious**

It was the day after André had told Tori about his feelings towards Jade and how he was going to act upon them.

Tori was getting out of her sister's car in the Hollywood Arts car park and was going to go and talk to André about what had happened last night.

She was heading towards her locker when she noticed André leaning against it seemingly waiting for her. She walked up to him, "So André how's it going? With well you know..." she asked hesitantly.

André looked up at her for the first time since she had spoken. "It's going fine thanks!" he spoke a bit rudely, "I was waiting here to tell you that I don't care what you think about this whole situation with Jade and I'm still going to tell her how I feel!" and as soon as he had finished he headed away towards Jade's locker to wait for her.

Tori thought she might burst into tears. She had thought André was one of her best friends but he didn't care about her opinion on what he was doing. She opened her locker and started shoving books into it when Jade and Beck walked up to her.

"Hey Vega! You know where André is?" Jade asked whilst sipping her coffee.

Tori looked at her with a sorrowful look and replied "Yeah he's waiting for you by your locker."

"Okay." Jade said and headed towards her locker.

André saw the love of his life walking towards him and started preparing himself to talk to her about his feelings.

"Hey André!" Jade said, "so can I hear the song we recorded yesterday?"

"Of course Jade!" André replied seductively to the confusion of Beck and Jade. "But lets go to the music room." Jade could've sworn that she saw André wink at her and she was already kind of confused.

"Okay sure. Meet you in Sikowitz's class for first period Beck." Jade told her boyfriend and then pecked him on the lips.

Jade and André walked to the music room together and sat next to the sound system. "So... let's listen to that then!" said Jade trying to cover up her excitement.

"Sure thing Miss West!" André replied and then started playing the song.

Jade couldn't believe how good she sounded. Man André could write a good song. "That sounds so good! It came out so well!" said Jade.

"It came out well because you sang it so beautifully!" said André looking straight into her eyes.

Jade was a little embarrassed and felt a bit awkward. She didn't know what message André was trying to give her but whilst she was trying to get around it, her thoughts were interrupted by a pair of lips attaching themselves to hers.

Jade realised what was happening and immediately pushed him away and shouted, "what the hell are you doing André?!"

"I love you Jade West."**there you go! I had to update because I have a stupid phobia of just having one chapter published. Next chapter should be up in the next week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**i don't own victorious **

"I love you Jade West"

Jade stared at him blankly she didn't know what to say. She knew something had been up but never in a million years would she have thought it would have been because of that.

"What do you mean by that Harris?" said Jade clutching her fists together, she was starting to get a bit frustrated.

"I mean Jade," he tried to hold her hand but she tore it away, "I love you!"

"André Leon Harris! How can you tell me this? I'm with Beck, not you, and he's your best friend, how could you do this too him?!" Jade was almost in tears by now but she still had to put up her strong 'bad girl' front that she was so good at. She couldn't believe André had just said that, after Beck and Cat, he was the one she could trust and rely on but now he was trying to hit on her. Her. His bestfriends girlfriend.

"Look Jade. Since you sang last night I have fallen in love with you, I've never looked at you in that way before but you just made me fall in love you. Just break up with Beck already and come with me!" said André staring into her eyes.

Beck was sitting in Sikowitz's classroom waiting for his girlfriend to come back from the music room. He really couldn't wait to here the song his girlfriend and bestfriend had recordered, their voices blended so well together he didn't know why they didn't sing together more often.

It was 10 minuets into first period and André and Jade hadn't yet returned from the music room, so Beck asked Sikowitz to go to the restroom so that he could go and see what was taking them so long.

He walked along the hallway towards the music room, but then he heard voices, they seemed to be arguing but he couldn't tell who they belonged too. As he walked closer to the music room he realised who they were and what he heard next he wished he hadn't.

"Just break up with Beck already and come with me..." said the voice that he knew belonged to André. What the hell was going on in there? He had to find out.

Beck shoved the door of the music room, to find André staring at Jade and trying to grab her hand whilst she tried to pull it away; she was screaming some swears at him.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Beck shouted. Jade saw her boyfriend and ran towards him to let him hold her in his arms. Beck wrapped his arms around her and stared daggers at André. "What the fuck man? What are trying to do?!" Beck blasted at him.

"Ohhh... ummm... well I just told Jade that I...I..." André stumbled.

"You what!?" Beck screamed a bit too loud,

"that I love her!" André let out, "I'm so sorry Beck!"

"What the fuck man? You're supposed to be my bestfriend and you try and hit on my girlfriend and force her to break up with me?! Who does that!?" Beck asked whilst shouting, "I trusted you so much, you were my first friend in LA and I never thought you would've betrayed me like this!?"

Beck's shouting seemed to have caught the attention of a few students and teachers. He didn't care, he had to take care of his _former_ _bestfriend_.

Beck let go of Jade and started towards André, he pulled his fist together and punched him in the face. André stumbled backwards but wanted his revenge so punched Beck right back in the stomach.

It soon escalated into fully fledged fight.

"Beck, André! Please stop!" Jade shouted she didn't know what to do, "Sikowitz! Lane!" Jade called. She thought to herself 'I need to break this up!'

She ran forward towards the two boys hitting eachother. She tried to pull Beck away but ended up in between them and by accident; André's fist went flying towards her stomach before colliding with it. She fell to the floor.

"Jadeeeee!" screamed two male voices.

**oooo cliff hanger! the next chapter should be up soon**


	4. Chapter 4

**i don't own victorious** **and sorry for thethe delay in this chapter**

**Jade's POV**

I tried to break up the fight between Beck and André but suddenly my whole world went black and I don't remember anything untill I woke up in a strange room in a bed.

I suddenly realised I was in a hospital.

My eyes widened and I literally jumped up ready to leave this god forsaken place but there was one thing keeping from doing that.

Pain.

As soon as I'd jumped up I wished I hadn't. A sudden wave of immense pain shot through my stomach causing me to clutch it. Yes I like pain but this isn't the good type of pain, I was in so much agony that I started screaming in pain.

* * *

**Beck's POV**

"Jadeeee!" I screamed as André's fist connected with her stomach. I caught her as she collapsed to the floor so she wouldn't hit her head on the floor and then picked her up bridal style.

"What on earth is happen..." Lane started to say before he noticed an unconscious Jade in my arms, "Oh my gosh what happened?!" he asked whilst worry and anger began to appear in his eyes.

I looked at André angrily, giving him the hint that I wanted him to respond. "Well... uhh...well..." André stuttered,

"Just get on with it!" I yelled.

"Well pretty much, Beck and I were having fight over something I said," André explained as I glared at him, "then whilst we were fighting Jade got inbetween us to try and stop the fight and I accidentally punched her hard in the stomach..."

"Why were you two fighting?" Lane asked slightly confused because he knew that André and I had been best friends for ages.

"I don't think that the main point right now!" I almost yelled whilst almost in tears as I motioned to Jade.

"Right yes okay. I am going to call an Ambulance to take Jade to the hospital." Lane said and I gulped, Jade doesn't like hospitals at all. "André I want you to go to Principal Helen and explain to her whats happened and how you're involved in it." André sighed and walked towards her office. Lane then looked at me, " Beck. Yes you were involved in the fight and there will be consequences for that but right now I'm letting you off as I know your main priority is Jade as she's your girlfriend."

I nodded at him almost smiling, I was so grateful to have such a good guidance counsellor.

* * *

**Jade's**** POV**

I couldn't stop screaming. My ribs felt like sharp knives stabbing me in the stomach.

I think my screaming caught some attention as suddenly a doctor and a nurse burst through the door.

"Miss West, I need you to calm down because at the moment your ribs are very delicate and if you keep screaming you may injure them futher and please, lie down on the bed it'll make the pain more bearable."

I nodded and didn't argue because in all honesty I was in too much pain and couldn't be bothered.

But one thing I had to ask, "Where's Beck?" I looked up at them opening my eyes and showing how desperate I was for him.

"Miss Wes..." the doctor began.

"It's Jade!" I said loudly narrowing my eyes.

"Okay Jade," she said over pronouncing Jade in a sarcastic way, which earned her a death glare from me. "Is this Beck Oliver you're talking about?" she asked.

I nodded enthusiastically.

"He's in the waiting room with your school counsellor and a few students who I presume are your friends?" she asked lifting an eyebrow.

once again I nodded.

"Well I guess, I can let Mr Oliver in if you desire?"

"Yes please!" I said in a weak and vulnerable voice which I hated.

The Doctor then went to get Beck to bring him to me. He's one of the only good things in my life and I so desperately needed to see him.

* * *

**Beck's POV**

I was trying to wait in the waiting room calmly. All I could think about was Jade. Jade. She had to be alright! I wouldn'tbe able to live if she wasn't.

The rest of the gang were there and they were trying to talk to me but all I could think about was Jade.

Just then a doctor walked in calling my name.

"Yes I'm Beck Oliver." I replied,

"Okay Miss Jade West has requested your presence in her room. Would you follow me please."

I nodded enthusiastically.

We walked down a long corridor till we reached a door which had S15 written on it and I presumed it was Jade's room.

The doctor opened the door to her room and I walked in.

I almost ran towards Jade's bed and sat down in the chair next to it.

"Beck! Thank goodness you're hear!" Jade said with tears glistening in her eyes.

I held her hand and squeezed it. Then I whispered into her ear.

"I'll never leave you again!"

**that's chapter 4! hope you liked it. the next chapter will be the last chapter as this is only a short story. it should be up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5 Finale

**sorry this is very late. this is the last chapter of 'What If'. i don't own victorious.**

* * *

**Beck's POV**

Jade and I talked to eachother for a while. I caught her up with what had happened at school with André and me. I was so glad she was okay, I wouldn't be able to live if she wasn't.

"Is something in your mind babe?" I asked Jade as she seemed to have dazed of a bit.

"Yeah, I mean I feel good and I'm not in as much pain as I was before, but..." she took a big gulp, "I think you should forgive André for everything."

She could feel me tensing up. So she carried on.

"I know that what he did was wrong on all levels..."

"Yes it was!" I said cutting her off, "he tried to break us up and hit on you and then he did hit you! He put you in hospital for crying out loud!"

"Yes Beck I know!" she continued, " What he did was wrong. Yes. But by the sounds of it, he feels really bad about what happened and he's apologised multiple times for what happened between us three and also you've been best friends for ages. I don't think EITHER of you will forgive yourselves if you don't make up with eachother. Also in the future you'll probably just laugh about it."

I thought about it to myself.

Yes André had apologised to me multiple times before I was allowed into Jade's room and we were waiting in the waiting room. But i had just ignored him and shrugged him off, cause at that moment all i could think about was Jade. Now, however, I'm looking at his side a bit differently.

Jade looked at me with pleading eyes and of course i couldn't say no to her beautiful blue-green eyes. "Okay the next time I see him, I'll let him apologise to us." I said staring into her eyes.

Then Jade smiled.

A rare sight but nonetheless beautiful and I just kissed her.

* * *

**André's POV**

I was in the hospital waiting room waiting to be allowed into Jade's room.

I was so tense.

I kept pacing up and down the room and checking the clock every 5 seconds.

"André! Calm down! She's okay! Beck will forgive you with time, you're bestfriends for goodness sake!" Tori almost yelled trying to get me to sit down.

I reluctantly sat down.

I burst out into tears.

* * *

**Tori's POV**

André was crying. I've never seen that before. Out of the 9 months i'd known him, he had never once cried. He always kept his calm in bad or serious situations.

He started sobbing, " What have I done! I should have listened to you last night! Why oh why did I try and move in on a friends girl? I promised my grandma I would never be a bad person but here I am in the hospital waiting to see if the girl I punched is okay after I tried to force her to break up with Beck, who also happens to be my best friend!" André cried.

I put my arm around him to comfort him. Yes, he'd screwed up but he was guilty about it and wanted to apologise.

"Look André. Everything will be fine. I promise, if you apologise then Beck and Jade will forgive you and it will be a thing of the past. In a couple of years you'll just laugh at the memory."

We sat like that for about 5 more minuets. Till the nurse called us, Cat and Robbie allowing us to go through to Jade's room.

When we got into the room we saw Jade lying in the bed and LAUGHING! Wow that was new, and Beck was smiling at her. It was a really cute sight.

Then Jade noticed us waiting kind of awkwardly at the door.

"Hey guys." she said but no longer smiling, classic Jade.

"Hey Jade. Hey Beck. Are you feeling better Jade?" I asked walking to sit on one of the chairs in the room.

"Why do you care?" she talked back.

I just rolled my eyes. "I'll take that as a yes then."

Then André spoke up.

"Look guys. I need to settle this. Beck I'm so sorry for hitting on your girlfriend, I genuinely don't know what got into me. Your my best friend and I'll never do that to you again. Ever." André said, I could see Beck starting to smile.

"And Jade I'm very sorry for hitting on you and trying to force you to break up with Beck and for punching you in the stomach. I hope you can both accept my apology, but I understand if you can't."

Beck looked at Jade, and they looked like they were talking to eachother without speaking. He then stood up and went over to André. I held my breath.

He then hugged him. Not a bro hug, a proper dorky hug.

"It's okay man. I forgive you." Beck said smiling.

"So do I." replied Jade from her hospital bed.

"Thank you guys so much." André said balling with tears.

Then I got up and joined the hug, then Cat, then Robbie and once Beck had persuaded her, so did Jade.

* * *

**EPILOGUE** (6 YEARS LATER)

**NO ONE'S POV**Viola Shiloh Oliver was born to Jade and Beck Oliver on the 27th November 2014.

She was their first born daughter.

"What a good-looking child you to made!" said André laughing.

"What can I say, her mother is absolutely beautiful!" said Beck gleaming proudly.

"I'd slap you for being so cheesy right now but I have our beautiful daughter here and I'd much rather hold her." Jade said not ever taking her eyes off of Viola.

"Hey Jade. If i were your boyfriend. I would never be cheesy like Beck is!" André said laughing with both Jade and Beck.

André hitting on Jade would now be used as a joke.

Beck smiled at Jade and then André, "To bad I'm her fiancee."

**well that's it! I hope you enjoyed my short story! If you want more Bade, check out my other fanfiction 'Victorious Vacation' it's not completed but I plan on writing more chapters for it since I've now finished 'What If'.**


End file.
